Un cambio, una nueva vida
by CherryChubi
Summary: Un placer, Soy Uchiha Mikoto, tu nueva jefa" "Sasuke va a vigilar tu desempeño en el trabajo toda la semana" "¡Miren es Tomoko Aika!" AU SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen Gaaino
1. ¡Un gran cambio!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic salió de mi cabeza pero la serie es toda de masashi kishimoto-sama (mi héroe).

Puede que haya algo de ooc pero es intencional…y hay AU

Un cambio, una nueva vida.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Un gran cambio!

-Aquí me encuentro desde la firma de discos de la cantante Tomoko Aika[1], quien acaba de abandonar el recinto a causa de un fan tratando de entrar en su camerino. Veamos si nos responde algunas preguntas-dijo una mujer de no más de treinta años. Cabello café corto y vestia formal.

-¡Tomoko!-se escucho el grito una mujer a lo lejos.

-¿eh?- dijo Tomoko. Una chica de dieciséis años apenas. Cabello rubio largo hasta las caderas, ojos color verde esmeralda, estatura normal, piel blanca y de contextura delgada.

-Disculpa, ¿te podríamos hacer unas preguntas?-pregunto la misma mujer de antes

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa-le respondió la chica con amabilidad. No tenia ganas de hablar con periodistas.

-Solo será un momento, por favor- le volvió a insistir la periodista.

-¡Claro que puede!- le dijo una mujer al lado suyo, tenia una mirada arrogante y perspicaz.

-¡Kasumi![2]- protesto la chica enojada. -me quiero ir al hotel ahora- dijo de nuevo pero esta vez enfadada.

-Claro que no niña, tu responderás estas preguntas y luego te iras al estúpido hotel, recuerda que yo estoy a cargo mientras tus padres estén de viaje- le dijo en voz baja la mujer que al parecer era su manager.

Tomoko no pudo hacer más que enojarse. Poner una sonrisa falsa y mirar a la periodista.

-¿Qué sucedió allá adentro?-le pregunto rápidamente la periodista acercándole el micrófono a la cara. Y el camarógrafo se acomodaba para grabar.

-Un chico entro a mi camerino, y…la verdad al principio no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que el no me había visto, grite lo mas fuerte que pude, cuando el se giro a verme se puso como loco gritando ¡eres tu, eres tu! Y luego entro seguridad-dijo tranquila la chica imitando al chico del camerino.

-¿tuviste miedo?- le pregunto nuevamente la periodista.

-Solo al principio, luego de que seguridad llegara y lo agarrara, el comenzó a llorar de una manera estrepitosa gritando ¡Te amo Tomoko!, le dije a los guardias que lo soltaran, el me pidió un autógrafo y un recuerdo, así que tuve que darle un zapato…pero parecía un buen chico- dijo riendo la chica al recordar el momento en que el chico le pidió ser su novia.

_~Flash Back~_

_-¡Tomoko! Eres hermosa, por favor se mi novia- dijo un chico con un peinado al estilo tazón, cabello negro, ojos grandes y negros, y un traje ajustado verde._

_-Lo siento…pero no te conozco-le dijo Tomoko un poco apenada por la reciente declaración. -dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica con interés._

_-Rock lee- contesto el con una sonrisa tipo dentífrico._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-¡Tomoko!-Dijo la periodista tratando de hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-¿eh? Oh si, disculpe- dijo la chica al ver que se había quedado meditando.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te iras de gira? ¿Sacaras un nuevo disco?-pregunto rápidamente la periodista.

-muy bien ¡se acabo el tiempo!, ven Tomoko… nos vamos- dijo la manager agarrando a Tomoko de un brazo.

-Solo quiero volver a ser como antes, quiero tener mi vida devuelta- susurro Sakura al momento de subir al auto.

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy, esperamos tener mas noticias de Tomoko Aika, nos vemos pronto

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-hmp…presumida-dijo Sasuke mirando la televisión.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke-chan?-pregunto la madre de Sasuke.

-es obvio que solo lo dice para llamar la atención-dijo calmado Sasuke. -¡y no me llames mas Sasuke-chan!-le reprocho a su madre, con ella se mostraba mas abierto a las personas, era la única que lo comprendía.

La madre de Sasuke reía por lo bajo como su hijo le reprochaba. Esa chica le daba un poco de pena -¿tendrá verdaderos amigos? ¿Saldría a pasear con ellos? Claro que no- se respondió ella misma la ultima parte.

-¿claro que no que?-le pregunto Sasuke curioso a su madre.

-Na…nada Sasuke-chan, olvídalo- dijo su madre moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Estaba en el registro civil, salió de encubierta del hotel, ya no mas, le gustaba cantar, lo admitía, pero eran demasiadas presiones…solo quería ser normal y la única forma de serlo es siendo una chica común y corriente.

-¿si que desea?- le pregunto un tanto sospechosa la chica del mostrador. No todos los días ves a una chica con gabardina café un gorro café y lentes de mosca negros cubriéndote casi toda la cara ¿no?

-deseo cambiar mi nombre- le dijo con seguridad la chica.

-claro, solo tiene que llenar estos papeles, y necesitare su cedula de identidad-le dijo de nuevo la chica del mostrador.

-¡Torpe!- se dijo Tomoko mentalmente. Necesitaba su cedula, obviamente tenia una, pero… ¿que pasa si la reconocía? -claro aquí tiene- dijo con una voz ronca entregándole la identificación a la chica.

-¡Ah…!- intento gritar la chica del mostrador al darse cuenta que la chica que estaba frente a ella era la mismísima Tomoko Aika. Pero una mano tapo fuertemente su boca silenciándola.

-¡Shhh…!- la callo Tomoko. -¡por favor, nadie debe enterarse de esto!-le suplico Tomoko.

-pero… ¿Por qué quieres cambiar tu nombre? ¿Qué sucede? ¿eres una cantante famosa? ¡lo tienes todo!-le dijo la chica sin respirar.

-¿Tienes un tiempo libre?- le pregunto Tomoko suspirando fuertemente al notar que la chica hablaba en un tono bajo.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo esta vez gritando. -¡Aoi! ¡Cúbreme por favor!- dijo gritando nuevamente al instante que tomaba la mano de la chica y corría hacia la cafetería.

Tomoko no lo había notado pero la chica parecía de su misma edad. Ojos marrones, cabello igualmente amarrado en dos tomates. No era nada fea.

Se sentaron en una mesa aislada de la gente.

-¿y bien?-pregunto la chica al instante en que se sentaron.

-Si soy yo Tomoko Aika, la cantante… la razón por la que quiero cambiar mi nombre es porque quiero volver a como era antes… quiero ir al colegio, tener amigos de verdad…-dijo en voz baja Tomoko.

-pero… ¿no te gusta cantar? ¿ser cantante?-le pregunto nuevamente la chica.

-¡claro que si! ¡Me encanta! Si no, no me hubiera convertido en cantante ¿no crees?-dijo astutamente Tomoko.

-entonces ¿porque? ¿No puedes ser cantante e ir al colegio de todas formas?-le pregunto ingenuamente la chica.

-piensa… que sucede si Tomoko Aika se aparece en una preparatoria-le dijo Tomoko de nuevo.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!- dijo la chica de dos tomates al comprender lo que le decía.

-además…solo conseguiría amigos por interés…-dijo tristemente Tomoko.

-Bueno ¡yo te ayudare!-dijo felizmente la chica.

-¿enserio?-pregunto un tanto desconfiada Tomoko. No es que fuera desconfiada siempre, pero… ella siendo una cantante famosa no puede confiar en todo el mundo.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo haría? Por cierto…mi nombre es tenten-dijo con una sonrisa estirando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Tomoko Aika- dijo también estirando la mano.

-¿has pensado en que preparatoria iras?-le pregunto la chica una vez presentadas ambas.

-aun no…necesito primero cambiar mi nombre y hacer todos los papeleos…-dijo suspirando como imaginándose lo agotador que será. -además necesito cambiar mi apariencia… ¡no puedo llegar así!, me descubrirían enseguida.- dijo apuntándose así misma con las manos.

-¡puedes inscribirte en mi escuela! ¡la preparatoria San Patrick!-le dijo entusiasmada tenten.

-¿eso crees?-le pregunto Tomoko.

-¡Claro! Comenzamos las clases en tres días mas, el lunes-dijo riendo tenten.

-¡Si! Por cierto… ¿me puedes prestar el papel que necesito?-dijo acordándose del cambio de nombre.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!-dijo tenten entregándola la hoja que necesitaba.

Así pasaron veinte minutos, Tomoko rellenando la hoja y tenten jugando con un lápiz, parecía lo mas entretenido que había.

-por cierto… ¿Qué nombre te pondrás?-le pregunto con curiosidad tenten rompiendo el silencio de antes.

-¡Termine! ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Sakura Haruno-dijo feliz Tomoko. Siempre le había gustado ese nombre y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ponerse ese nombre…

-¡que bonito nombre!-le dijo con sinceridad tenten

-¡gracias!-acepto Tomoko.

Así paso una hora, tenten se había ido, debía procesar los papeles para que pudiera ser valido. Ella estaba jugando con el lápiz de antes, con el que tenten estaba jugando. Y la verdad…era entretenido.

-¡Llegue!- anuncio tenten feliz con un papel en sus manos.

-¿y? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto nerviosa Tomoko.

-¡Felicidades Sakura Haruno!-expreso gritando tenten

-¡Ah...!- grito fuertemente de la emoción la antiguamente Tomoko.

-¡Hey! Ya acabo mi turno ¿quieres ir donde una amiga?-dijo una feliz tenten levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-¿eh? ¿Para que?-pregunto curiosa Sakura también levantándose de la silla.

-no te preocupes, ella es estilista, ella puede ayudarte- dijo tenten sonriendo.

-perfecto- dijo Sakura mientras seguía a tenten hacia la salida.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-¡Hinata!- grito fuertemente tenten a fuera de un departamento. Golpeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Y nada…

-tal vez no esta-dijo tristemente Sakura.

-tal vez…- dijo tenten decepcionada. -y yo olvide mi llave- dijo mentalmente la chica de los tomatitos.

Cuando una puerta se abrió apareció una chica de su misma edad. Ojos color perla. Tenia una toalla cubriendo lo que era necesario y una en el cabello pero se notaba que tenia el cabello largo y por los mechones que se le escapaban en la toalla, su cabello era de color azul oscuro.

-¡hinata!- dijo feliz tenten al ver que había abierto la puerta. La abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Ten…Tenten!- trato de decir hinata pero poco podía decir ya que el abrazo que le dio su amiga apenas la dejaba respirar. Tenten la soltó de pronto.

Sakura reía por lo bajo por la escena antes vista. Al hacer eso hinata percato en su presencia. Se quedo de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡To…Tomoko A…Aika!- dijo sin poder creérselo hinata y luego de la impresión se le olvido su toalla y callo al suelo

Quedaron impresionadas luego se pusieron rojas y en menos de dos segundos estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ah…!-grito hinata al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Nadie decía nada hasta que tenten cortó el ambiente silencioso.

-Que buen cuerpo hinata- dijo riéndose y picándole las costillas con el codo.

Sakura volvió a reír pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-¡pasen por favor!- dijo una aun roja hinata por lo sucedido.

El departamento era muy bonito un living grande y cómodo las paredes pintadas de un verde claro, una televisión grande y tres sillones de color blanco y no alcanzo a ver mas ya que tenten la arrastro al sofá.

Luego de una hora de contarle su vida, haciendo caritas raras y una tenten moviendo las manos en señal de emoción. Hinata entendió el motivo de su visita.

-no se preocupen, yo las ayudare- dijo sonriendo hinata.

-muchas gracias enserio- dijo una feliz Sakura.

-de nada Sakura-san- dijo amablemente hinata.

-por favor solo dime Sakura- dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa Sakura.

-¡claro! Pero…vengan por favor- les dijo hinata mientras las conducía a una habitación que parecía peluquería.

-Sakura siéntate en esa silla por favor-le dijo con una sonrisa hinata apuntando una sillita de estilista donde al frente había un espejo y montones de productos para el cabello.

Sakura se sentó en la silla y espero a que hinata se acercara. Tenten observaba todo desde un sillón al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué corte quieres?-le pregunto hinata a Sakura mientras rociaba con agua su cabello.

-la verdad no se… ¿Qué me recomiendas tu?-le pregunto Sakura. No sabía como quería su cabello.

-Bueno para que no te descubran te recomendaría un corte y un tinte…-le sugirió hinata.

-¡Claro! Mm…podría ser hasta aquí- dijo Sakura tocándose hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¡ok!-dijo hinata. Agarro unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar. Mechón por mechón caía al suelo.

-¡Listo!- expreso hinata una vez terminado el corte de cabello. -¿te gusta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sakura ve veía muy bien pero sentía que le faltaba algo.

-hinata… ¿Qué tinturas tienes?-le pregunto Sakura mirándose al espejo con la cabeza hacia un lado.

-bueno…tengo rojo…-dijo Hinata. Al instante Sakura se imagino con cabello rojo.

-¡Que asco!- se dijo mentalmente. -voy a parecer prostituta- susurro en voz baja Sakura.

Tenten rio por lo que acababa de decir Sakura. Se acordó de una compañera de curso. Hinata sonrió.

-Verde…- continúo diciendo Hinata

-Mm…-dijo en voz alta Sakura. -voy a parecer arbusto- susurro nuevamente.

-Rosa chicle…-dijo de nuevo hinata.

-¿rosa?-se pregunto en voz alta Sakura. -rosa…-volvió a repetir. -¡Rosa! ¡eso es!-dijo feliz Sakura.

-¿rosa?-se preguntaron hinata y tenten a la vez. no era un color normal…era mas bien…exótico.

-si, rosa es el que quiero- aseguro Sakura.

Después de una media hora de aplicar el contenido, quince minutos más para esperar que funcione y el lavado Sakura quedo lista. No hubo necesidad de ocupar Blondon[3] ya que Sakura tiene el cabello rubio.

-¡listo!-expreso hinata desde el baño.

Tenten estaba impaciente por saber como se le iba a ver el color a su nueva amiga.

-¡Salgan ya!- grito tenten.

-¡no!-se escucho a Sakura desde adentro del baño

-¿por que? ¿Quedo mal?-les pregunto tenten a las chicas adentro del baño.

-¿tienes un micrófono?-le pregunto Sakura desde el baño.

-¿un micrófono?-pregunto tenten sin entender nada.

-¡Tenten! Sakura quiere que la anuncies por micrófono o no va a salir- dijo riendo hinata por el comportamiento infantil de Sakura.

-ahora se porque dicen que se suben los humos a la cabeza-mascullo divertida tenten. Agarro una hoja de papel y la hiso cucurucho[4].

-¡presentando a la chica que quiso ser otra persona! ¡Sakura cabellos rosas haruno!-grito tenten por el cucurucho.

Sakura salió del baño con una sonrisa en la cara. Vio la cara de sorpresa de tenten. Y bajo la cara apenada. Ella aun no se había visto al espejo. Así que pensó que había quedado mal.

-¿quedo mal?-pregunto con algo de miedo Sakura.

Tenten reacciono y sonrió feliz.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estas fantástica!-expreso con sinceridad. Si había una persona que merecía usar verdaderamente el color rosa, era Sakura.

-¿enserio?-pregunto entusiasmada Sakura.

-si no nos crees compruébalo tu misma- dijo hinata acercándole un espejo grande.

Sakura se miro en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha. ¡Se veía genial!

-¡gracias hinata-chan!-dijo feliz Sakura. -¿no te molesta que te diga hinata-chan?-pregunto algo temerosa Sakura.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sakura-chan!-dijo una feliz hinata. Sakura sonrió al notal como la había llamado ella.

-si…esta todo bien… ¡excepto por esto!-dijo tenten sacándole la gabardina que traía puesta Sakura.

Sakura traía puesta una falda blanca tableada hasta medio muslo sin caer en lo vulgar. Un peto rosa que decía "Princess[5]"en brillos. Y unas botas con un poco de tacón hasta la pantorrilla blancas.

-¡ahora si estas bien!-admitió francamente tenten y hinata.

-¡gracias!...-dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto hinata preocupada

-Es que…no tengo donde quedarme-dijo avergonzada Sakura.

Al escuchar eso tenten y hinata se pusieron a reír de forma estrepitosa.

-n…no te p…preo…preocupes-trato de decir hinata pero no podía debido a la risa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí-le dijo tenten una vez que había parado de reír

-nosotras dos vivimos juntas, y tenemos un dormitorio extra-dijo esta vez hinata. -puedes quedarte ahí- dijo nuevamente hinata.

-¡gracias!-dijo feliz Sakura. Jamás había tenido amigas que no hubieran sido por conveniencia.

-pero debes prometernos algo, son tres pequeñas cosas- exclamo tenten sonriendo.

-si- dijo riendo Sakura.

-numero uno…mañana iremos de compras-dijo hinata tranquilamente.

Sakura asintió

-numero dos…te inscribirás en nuestro colegio-le dijo esta vez tenten.

Sakura sonrió.

-numero tres… ¡hoy en la noche nos cantaras una canción!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sakura río.

Definitivamente fue una buena idea haber echo esto…

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.

No hace falta decir de quien se acordó tenten ¿no?

¡¡Si!! De Karin jajá

En el capitulo siguiente será el pijama party ¡y muchas cosas mas!

[1] Tomoko Aika: Amigable canción de amor

[2] Kasumi: Niebla.

[3] Blondon: es un químico en polvo que ayuda a decolorar el cabello.

[4] cucurucho: de esos envases para las papas fritas. También sirve para amplificar la voz

[5] princess: princesa

Acepto críticas constructivas, ¡de todo! Menos comentarios ofensivos o criticas ofensivas…Si quieren me lanzan tomates o zapatillas pero no insultos ni nada… onegai ^o^

CherryChubi


	2. ¡Mi vecino, Mi jefa, Mi canción!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic salió de mi cabeza pero la serie es toda de masashi kishimoto-sama (mi héroe).

Puede que haya algo de ooc pero es intencional…y hay AU

Siento no haber puesto en el capitulo anterior las parejas. Puede que en el summary no se entiendan mucho así que las pongo en este capitulo.

SasukexSakura

Narutoxhinata

NejixTenten

GaaraxIno

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Mi vecino, Mi jefa, Mi canción!

-La quiero naranja-dijo hinata sonrojada mirando hacia una esquina vacía. Llevaba un pijama naranja con espirales en el. Era una remera y un pantalón corto.

-solo lo dices por que es el color favorito de Naruto-dijo tenten mirando acusadora mente a hinata. Ella llevaba una musculosa roja y un pantalón largo negro.

-¿y que hay de malo en eso?-pregunto hinata sin desviar la mirada de aquella esquina.

-debe ser un color que te guste, no porque le gusta a nuestro vecino-exclamo tenten inflando sus cachetes.

-¿Quién es Naruto?-pregunto con curiosidad Sakura. Habían estado hablando de las habitaciones, de que color las pintarían ya que solo habían adquirido el departamento hace dos meses atrás y por culpa del trabajo no habían podido arreglar. Sakura llevaba una musculosa rosa y un pantalón corto blanco. Como ella no había salido del hotel con ropa le tubo que prestar tenten algo que tenia de hace algún tiempo.

-Es nuestro vecino de en frente-dijo hinata dando un gran suspiro.

-pero nuestra querida protagonista del romance no puede decir ni "hola" sin desmayarse frente a el- dijo tenten riendo un poco.

-¿tan tímida eres frente a los chicos?-pregunto Sakura a hinata.

-solo frente a Naruto- respondió tenten antes de hinata.

-tenten… hinata tiene derecho a elegir el color que guste para su habitación.-dijo Sakura suspirando levemente.

-ves que tengo razón-dijo hinata a tenten mirándola acusadoramente.

-pero…hinata, tenten tiene un poco de razón, no puedes escoger un color solo porque le gusta a ese chico-dijo Sakura mirando a hinata.

-Naruto- corrigió rápidamente hinata

-bueno lo siento "Naruto"-dijo Sakura sarcástica haciendo comillas con sus dedos en "Naruto"

-bien…será mejor que cambiemos de tema-dijo tenten viendo como hinata se sentaba en una esquina a hacer circulitos en el piso y Sakura miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. -iré a traer algo de comer-dijo nuevamente levantándose de el puff[1] en el que se encontraba sentada.

-hinata… ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Sakura.

-claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto de vuelta hinata.

-no lo se…pensé que te habías molestado por algo que dije-dijo tristemente Sakura.

-claro que no- dijo riendo hinata.

-Chicas, miren lo que traje-dijo tenten apareciendo por una puerta blanca, con bolitas de queso, nachos, papas fritas, etc.

-¡vaya! Jamás me dejaban comer cosas así antes- exclamo Sakura al recordar como siempre la mantenían en estricta dieta.

Tenten rio por lo bajo.

-¡hey!- exclamo hinata. Tenten y Sakura la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Sakura mirándola con ojos grandes.

-la canción que nos prometiste-dijo hinata mientras sacaba micrófono, amplificador y un Cd de una caja gigante.

-la canción que me obligan a cantar-dijo Sakura riendo.

-si tienes razón-admitió tenten

-¿Cuál canción quieren?- pregunto Sakura poniéndose de pie. Agarro el micrófono. Lo conecto al amplificador y coloco el Cd en el reproductor.

-myself[2]-dijo hinata sentándose en el puff.

-ok- dijo Sakura poniendo el reproductor en play y comenzó a sonar la canción. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou[3]  
Konna ni namida afureteru_

_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
Futari niteru no kana?  
Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
Futari niteru no kana?  
Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo  
"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo  
Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

Sakura terminó de cantar. Abrió los ojos. Siempre le había gustado cantar las canciones con los ojos cerrados, le ayudaba a conectarse con su música.

-¡vaya! ¡Estuvo impresionante!-dijo tenten sin parar de aplaudir.

-qu…que lin…linda-dijo hinata sollozando.

-¿hinata que ocurrió? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Sakura preocupada acercándose a ver a su amiga.

-solo recordé todos mis buenos momentos con Naruto-dijo hinata recordando cuando su vecino vino a visitarla.

_~Flash Back~_

_Estaba una tranquila hinata tomando desayuno antes de irse a su trabajo. Trabajaba como estilista en una peluquería. Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su café cuando siente que tocan la puerta._

_Abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien jamás imagino._

_-¿N…Naruto-kun?- se pregunto hinata en voz alta._

_-etto…hinata-chan, lamento molestarte a estas horas pero no tendrás una tasita de azúcar que me puedas convidar, a mi se me acabo- dijo Naruto con una risita inocente poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza como comúnmente lo hacia._

_-Cl…claro vue…vuelvo e…en un mom…momento-balbuceo hinata lleno de inmediato a buscar azúcar._

_Cuando volvió vio a Naruto sentado en su sofá._

_-A…aquí tien…tienes N…Naruto-kun- trato de decir hinata._

_-¡muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor hinata-chan!-dijo el rubio con alegría._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-Que buenos momentos- se dijo a si misma hinata.

-si, bueno, hermosos momentos-se burlo tenten ya que ese era casi el único contacto que han tenido aparte de cuando se conocieron.

_~Flash Back~_

_Iba llegando de hacer las compras cuando escuche gritar a un chico._

_-¡No puede ser!-expreso llorando un chico de mas o menos mi edad._

_-disculpa… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-se acerco hinata preocupada. No se había percatado lo lindo que era el chico. Rubio, ojos celestes, una mirada penetrante, alto, de complexión musculosa, demasiado bien para su edad, ¿cuantos podría tener? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Que mas daba, era hermoso._

_-se me cayo mi ramen- dijo el chico llorando de una manera muy infantil._

_-oh-a hinata le salió una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar eso del chico. -bueno…yo compre un poco de ramen, si quieres es tuyo-dijo amablemente hinata._

_-¿enserio?-pregunto el chico con estrellitas en los ojos._

_-¡Claro que si!-dijo sonriendo hinata._

_-¡gracias! Por cierto…no se tu nombre-dijo Naruto con una mirada de niño pequeño._

_-Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, un placer-dijo hinata sonriendo._

_-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, igualmente hinata-chan-dijo riendo Naruto. Posando una mano tras de su cabeza._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-que romántico- Dijo hinata con corazones en la cabeza. Desde ese día ella había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Y hay fue cuando comenzó a balbucear frente a el.

-demasiado- dijo Sakura riendo.

-¿y tu que Sakura?- pregunto tenten.

-¿yo que?- pregunto curiosa. Estaban las tres sentadas en puffs.

-no digas ¿yo que? Como si no supieras, ¿te has enamorado?-le pregunto tenten a Sakura la miraba con una mirada de perspicacia.

-Si…pero fue hace muchos años…-dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza. -prefiero no contarlo…-volvió a decir bajando la triste la mirada.

-yo…lo siento mucho-dijo tenten. Se sentía culpable había puesto triste a su amiga.

-no te preocupes no es culpa tuya- dijo Sakura. -cambiemos de tema- esta vez lo dijo con alegría.

Observaron a hinata que yacía dormida en el puff. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-creo que es mejor hacerle caso- dijo Sakura riendo levemente.

-si creo que es lo mejor- dijo bostezando tenten.

Tenten agarro los pies de hinata y Sakura sus brazos, la llevaron hacia su habitación y la depositaron en la cama, la cubrieron con las mantas y cada una se fue a su habitación.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Siete de la mañana y una chica de pelo rosado escondida bajos las sabanas de su cama.

- ¡Shh!…baja la voz- le susurro hinata a tenten que había pisado un peluche con ruido.

Sakura se revolvió entre las sabanas y siguió durmiendo. Cuando de repente sintió algo helado en su cara.

-¡Arg! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto exaltada al darse cuenta que estaba toda mojada.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron felices hinata y tenten. Tenten tenía una jarra con un poco de agua. Ella estaba vestida con un short verde y una remera negra que decía "Love me[4]"

-¿Qué manera de despertar es esta?- pregunto viéndose a si misma completamente mojada.

-¡una normal!- contesto tenten con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo te despertaban antes?-pregunto con curiosidad hinata sentándose en la única parte de la cama que no estaba mojada. Ella vestía una falda tableada amarilla hasta medio muslo. Y un peto naranjo.

-bueno…con el desayuno en cama y un masaje-dijo Sakura con una cara de ensoñación.

-entonces vuelve a la realidad, esto no es tu mundo- dijo riendo tenten. -iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo tenten caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡espera! ¡Te acompaño!-grito hinata levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. -Sakura, hay esta el baño- dijo Hinata apuntando a hacia una puerta en el pasillo. -báñate si quieres- sugirió una sonriente Hinata.

-¡claro! Por cierto…hinata, ¿tienes algo de ropa que me puedas prestar?-pregunto una apenada Sakura.

-por supuesto, te la dejare en tu habitación- dijo hinata desapareciendo por la puerta.

-creo que tomare una ducha- se dijo a si misma Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que hinata le había apuntado.

Se sacó el pijama que traía puesto, se metió adentro de la ducha, se situó bajo la regadera y dio la llave del agua caliente, la reguló y dejo que el agua se llevara todos sus problemas. Hasta que sintió el agua congelada.

-¡Kya!-grito Sakura fuertemente. Al instante corto el agua. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-¡Kya!- se escucho un grito desde la ducha.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- dijo tenten con una cara de niña pequeña culpable.

-en verdad que eres malvada-le dijo una hinata mirándola acusadoramente. Tenten había dado el agua de la llave solo para molestar a Sakura.

-no es culpa mía, necesito llenar el hervidor- dijo tenten excusándose a si misma apuntando el hervidor.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Sakura salió de la ducha congelada. Se fue a su habitación. Y se coloco la ropa que hinata le había dejado sobre su cama. Unos hot pants[5] blancos con un diseño de una gatita, unos sostenes blancos, un pescador negro una remera naranja y unas zapatillas negras con naranjo.

Cuando llego al comedor miro detenidamente a tenten con una cara asesina. Hinata no pudo haber sido…ósea…estamos hablando de hinata.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Sakura con una de enojo fingido.

-¿Qué cosa querida amiga?- pregunto tranquilamente tenten bebiendo de su taza de café.

-¿Por qué hiciste que saliera agua helada?-pregunto de nuevo Sakura.

-necesitaba llenar el hervidor-dijo tenten como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡ok!-dijo animadamente Sakura.

-si…-dijo tenten mirándola raramente. Ella sabia que se iba a vengar y estaría preparada para ello… ¡Claro que si! Esto era como un juego para ella, y ella amaba los juegos.

-si…-dijo también Sakura. Ella se iba a vengar. No estaba enojado claro que no, para ella esto era un pequeño juego, y un pequeño juego que no iba a perder.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-¡Itachi!- Grito Sasuke desde el primer piso de su casa.

-¡que!- le contesto desde el segundo piso.

-¡donde dejaste mi remera azul!-le volvió a gritar. Odiaba que Itachi ocupara sus cosas, el tenia las suyas ¿Por qué molestarse en ocupar las de el? ¿Se quería hacer sentir mas joven?

-¡por ahí!- dijo nuevamente Itachi con una voz desganada.

-¡por ahí donde!-grito un ya cansado Sasuke.

-¡¿para que la quieres?!- le pregunto un hastiado Itachi.

-¡¿Cómo que para que la quiero?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que me mudo al departamento de Naruto!?- le grito esta ves mas despacio ya que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Entro en el cuarto de Itachi y el estaba viendo tranquilamente televisión.

-¡por ahí!- imito Sasuke a Itachi al darse cuenta que su remera estaba a los pies de la cama de Itachi. La agarro y salió de la habitación de su hermano.

Ellos vivían con su madre y su padre, pero su padre no estaba en casa de hace ya seis meses, ya que su padre estaba en una conferencia en Madrid. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba Madrid de Tokio? Mucho, si…mucho. Ahora el le había pedido permiso a su madre para mudarse con Naruto. Le costo mucho hacer que su madre aceptara. Pero al final lo hizo al reconocer que su hijo necesitaba independencia, a diferencia de Itachi, que es un flojo…

-¡Ya me voy madre!-le dijo Sasuke a su madre, mikoto, llevaba la ultima caja con sus cosas, hay llevaba libros entre otras cosas.

-¡Sasuke-chan! ¡No te puedes ir!- dijo su madre con un llanto fingido que nadie creería, nadie, excepto Sasuke.

-mama, ya habíamos hablado de este tema-le dijo Sasuke. Odiaba que su madre se pusiera a llorar, ¿porque?, porque le daba pena…

-Lo se Sasuke-chan, ya estas grande, ya no necesitas a tu madre- dijo nuevamente mikoto con una voz fingida.

-mama, por favor, siempre te voy a necesitar, eres mi madre… pero yo necesito hacer mi vida, las cosas a mi modo- le dijo Sasuke abrazando a su madre.

-¡solo tienes diecisiete años Sasuke-chan!- le dijo su madre mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡Si! y ya estoy grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡no te vayas!- le dijo tercamente su madre. No quería que su hijo se fuera, solo tenia diecisiete años ¡por dios!, pero de igual forma comprendía que el quisiera hacer su vida, después de todo…ella se fue de casa a los dieciséis…

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Paso casi una hora desde que trato de zafarse de su mama, ahora conducía hacia el departamento de Naruto, no era muy grande como su casa, pero si lo necesario para vivir dos adolecentes, aun no conocía el departamento de Naruto, pero tenia la dirección, además…por lo que le comentaba Naruto tenia dos vecinas muy guapas.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Naruto llevaba pensando todo el día en Hinata ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuando el pensaba tanto? ¿Por qué solo pensaba en hinata?

Siempre vio a Hinata como una hermana pequeña a la que debía cuidar, pero el día de ayer…

_~Flash Back~_

_Se encontraba viendo televisión como casi siempre hacia, estaba comiendo ramen, cuando escucho gritos afuera._

_-¡Hinata!- Se escucho de afuera._

_-¿Tenten?-se pregunto Naruto. Tenten nunca golpeaba a si la puerta, y de curioso fue a ver por el ojito que esta en su puerta, y afirmativamente estaba tenten golpeando la puerta y al lado de ella una chica…creo que era una chica, llevaba una gabardina café, un sombrero café y solo eso pudo ver, ya que estaban de espaldas._

_-tal vez no esta-dijo tristemente la voz de la persona de la gabardina café, tenia voz suave a si que debía ser una mujer._

_-tal vez…- dijo esta vez tenten decepcionada.__ ¿Qué sucedía? Se preguntaba Naruto, era demasiado curioso…cuando la puerta se abrió, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Hinata estaba con una diminuta toalla que cubría solo lo necesario, las gotas de agua caían por su piel. Sentía como mis mejillas se habían vuelto de un rosa a un rojo profundo._

_-¡hinata!- dijo feliz tenten. Hinata había abierto la puerta._

_-¡Ten…Tenten!- intento decir Hinata pero tenten la estaba apretando en el abrazo. Como quisiera haber sido el, el que la abrazara._

_La chica de gabardina café se rio un poco y cuando hiso eso Hinata se percato de su presencia._

_-¡To…Tomoko A…Aika!- trato de decir Hinata. ¿__Tomoko Aika? ¿ella no era la cantante pop? ¿Qué hacia ella afuera del departamento de hinata? ¿desde cuando pensaba tanto? Pero su atención se centro en Hinata que cuando dijo el nombre de la chica su toalla se cayó al piso. No lo podía creer, era la persona mas hermosa que había visto, caderas prominentes, unos pechos lindos y grandes, le recordaba a su tía Tsunade, pero no a ese extremo, unas piernas bien torneadas…Perfecta pensó Naruto._

_-¡Ah…!-grito hinata __cuando se dio cuenta de su toalla. La cogió y se la puso rápidamente._

_Nadie de las present__es dijo nada hasta que tenten hiso un comentario_

_-Que buen cuerpo hinata- dijo riéndose y picándole las costillas con el codo__._

_De pronto sintió algo tibio por debajo de su nariz. ¡¿Sangre?!_

_Y de hay…todo se volvió negro._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

De lo ultimo que se acordaba es que le salió sangre de nariz…Desde hay no había podido dejar de pensar en Hinata…siempre estaba en su mente. ¿Le gustaba? Ni el lo sabía…

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Eran las una de la tarde, iban caminando por las calles de Tokio, se dirigían a comprar ropa a Sakura. Ya la habían inscrito en el colegio. No fue difícil después de todo, la directora es la tía de Naruto y siempre le había tenido cariño a hinata, pero siempre se sonrojaba cuando la directora decía "yo se que Naruto te quiere, y se que tu lo quieres a el, ¡hagan el amor!" obviamente lo decía en estado de ebriedad, pero lo decía…

-¡que bien que quedaste en nuestro curso!-decía una alegre tenten mientras posaba sus brazos en los hombros de Hinata y Sakura.

-¡Si!- decía Sakura, pero había algo que la preocupaba. -chicas… ¿saben donde puedo conseguir trabajo?- les pregunto apenada Sakura.

-¿Por qué quieres conseguir trabajo?-le pregunto tenten curiosa. -Después de todo tu eres famosa tienes mucho dinero-le dijo nuevamente tenten.

-Corrección, era famosa, ahora soy alguien nueva-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-bueno si… ¿pero y tu dinero?- le pregunto esta vez Hinata.

-Hasta que mis padres vuelvan, no tengo ni un solo peso- dijo tristemente Sakura.

-¿por qué?- pregunto nuevamente Hinata.

-porque mi ex manager, kasumi, es mi tutora legal hasta que mis padres vuelvan, y es una bruja, ¡se queda con todo mi dinero!- les decía enojada Sakura.

-¿y cuando vuelven tus padres?-pregunto interesada tenten.

-dentro de nueve meses-dijo tristemente Sakura.

No quisieron hacer ninguna pregunta más para no incomodar a Sakura. Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una restaurant que decia "Se necesita ayudante", Sonrieron y se acercaron a la tienda.

-Disculpe-le dijo Sakura a un señor de aspecto mayor. -quisiera saber en que se especifica este trabajo- le dijo amablemente Sakura.

-bueno, ayudar a lavar los platos, limpiar mesas, barrer, ayudar a llevar pedidos, etc.-le dijo el señor con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Perfecto- dijo Sakura feliz. -quisiera el trabajo por favor- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-El trabajo es de tiempo completo-le advirtió el hombre, ya que la chica aparentaba unos dieciséis años y se supone que debían asistir a la escuela.

-No había alguna forma de poder hacerlo a medio tiempo-le suplico Sakura al señor.

-Tendrías que hablar con mi jefe, pero es de un carácter muy fuerte es muy difícil convencerlo- le dijo el caballero tranquilamente.

-¡Puedo intentarlo!- le insistió Sakura.

-¡ok! Adelante-el hombre le cedió el paso para que Sakura entrara al restaurant. Se veía muy lujoso se llamaba "Romeo and Juliet" que romántico el nombre ¿no creen?

-Chicas, espérenme aquí por favor- les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al momento de tocar la puerta de el jefe.

Sakura toco la puerta y se escucho de adentro un "adelante". Sakura ingreso a la habitación y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Una mujer de unos treinta años, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cabello azulado y lacio. Era muy hermosa en verdad. La habitación era muy bonita, una biblioteca grande, llena de libros, un escritorio color caoba, un computador, muchas plantas y lo que mas le sorprendió es que habían muchas fotos en las paredes, pero su interés se dirigió a una foto que estaba en el centro de la pared, habían cuatro personas, pudo reconocer a la jefa del restaurant, había un hombre adulto, muy guapo la verdad, de unos cuarenta años, eso creía ella, y dos chicos, el primero era grande tenia el cabello negro y ojos de igual color, y unas ojeras grandes bajo los ojos, era muy guapo la verdad, pero su atención se dio en el chico al lado de el, cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, alto pero no mas que el que estaba a su lado, debió suponer que eran hermanos… Seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz suave la interrumpió.

-¿Qué deseas?- le pregunto con una voz amable la mujer.

Sakura la miro a los ojos. Avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Quisiera tomar el trabajo que ofrecen- dijo segura Sakura.

-Es de tiempo completo ¿sabes?-le dijo la mujer a Sakura.

-si, pero tal ves si usted pudiera dármelo en medio tiempo- dijo Sakura mirando a los ojos a la mujer. Por alguna razón, aunque tuviera la cara mas inocente del mundo, esa mujer inspiraba respeto.

-¿y porque debería hacerlo?-le pregunto seriamente, como si estuviera estudiándola.

-porque soy una adolecente buscando una oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida-le dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa inocente.

La mujer rio por lo bajo.

-Además…estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que usted me pida, solo necesito una oportunidad-le dijo suplicante Sakura con las manos juntas.

La mujer sonrió, miro a Sakura a los ojos, algo en esa chica le gustaba.

- Esta bien, tienes el trabajo- le dijo con amabilidad la señora.

-¡Muchas Gracias! Eh…- no supo como continuar la frase ya que no se sabía el nombre.

-Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara, estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- Respondió Sakura al saludo y estrecho su mano con la de su nueva jefa.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-¡Que bien que conseguiste el trabajo Sakura!-la felicito por centésima vez Hinata.

-¡Gracias!-respondió Sakura alegre.

Se encontraban en el departamento, habían comprado de todo, desde faldas, remeras, hasta collares y pulseras. Como Sakura aun no tenia dinero, tenten y Hinata le compraron las cosas, y Sakura prometió que les pagaría, a lo que las chicas le respondieron que no se preocupe. Aun así Sakura piensa pagarles, ella no es de esas personas aprovechadas, ¡claro que no!

De pronto se escucho el sonido del timbre. Hinata estaba duchándose y tenten durmiendo así que se levanto del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Disculpa, ¿este es el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto un chico de tez blanca, y cabello azabache ¡El mismo de la foto! Aunque debía decir que se veía mas guapo en persona.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Me gustaron mucho sus comentarios!

Estaba a la mitad del fic cuando fui al baño y a mi papa se le ocurrió hacerme una brome ¡y me cerro el fic! No se imaginan cuando enojo sentí en ese momento…  
no le he hablado desde eso…

No se imaginan cuando demore en que esta loca cabeza pensara una idea para el capitulo  
me mordía las uñas en cada oración por que no se me ocurría nada jajá

ENCUESTA:

¿QUIEREN LEMON?

a) Si

b) No

c) Depende de tu alocada mente.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

[1] Puff: son esos sillones en los que tú te sientas y te hundes. Muy bonitos.

[2] Myself: Yo misma

[3] la canción es de la serie Full Moon Wo Sagashite "en busca de la luna llena"  
Es una canción muy hermosa ¡se las recomiendo a todos!  
Traducción de la canción:

¿_Por qué, por qué te amo tanto?  
Estoy derramando demasiadas lágrimas._

_En aquella época, tenia tanto que perder que no pude cantar.  
En un lugar algo lejano, es ahí donde siempre estuve._

_Ese día, en tu mirada, vi la soledad.  
¿De verdad sentimos lo mismo?  
Si me hubiese querido dar cuenta, hubiese visto que siempre estabas a mi lado._

_¿Por qué te amo tanto?  
Tu voz suena en mi interior y me entristezco.  
Aquello que tanto me apoyo,  
Ahora desde lejos, lo hago realidad._

_Como una niña perdida, sigo llorando y buscando.  
Pero sé que no hay nada que dure que para siempre._

_"No importa si no confías en nadie", me susurraste.  
¿De verdad sentimos lo mismo?  
Fue entonces cuando decidí que te protegería._

_¿Por qué no puedo regresar al pasado?  
Estás demasiado lejos para que te pueda alcanzar.  
Por mucho que me diga a mí misma "te olvidaré",  
Tú sigues surgiendo en mi mente constantemente._

_¿Por qué te amo tanto?  
Tu voz suena en mi interior y me entristezco.  
Aquello que tanto me apoyó,  
Ahora desde lejos, lo hago realidad._

_¿Por qué te amo tanto?  
Aunque la respuesta es sencilla no puedo responder._

_Link de la traducción:_

_H t t p : / / t r a d u l y r i c s . b l o g s p o t . c o m _

[4]Love me: Ámame

[5]Hot Pants: son un estilo de pantalón corto para mujer que en realidad es ropa interior.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

**66sakura99**: Que bien que te gustara, y si, me e leído muchos de tus fics, son muy originales.

**Kikey**: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encantaron las flores! ;-)  
que bueno que te haya gustado.  
Intentare mejorar.  
¡Es mi primer fic!

**Nanfy-Uchiha**: me alegro que te haya gustado. Y con respecto al dinero…lo supiste en este capitulo jajá.

**Nekiita**: si es difícil escribir el fic… ¡lo digo porque tengo una mente de pollo!  
¡No se me ocurre nada!  
Pero… ¡que bueno que te haya gustado!  
Me alegro mucho.

PD: en el capitulo anterior no fue mi intención molestar a las que tengan el cabello rojo.  
Solo es por advertencia lo siento si alguien se sintió mal.


	3. El chocolate, Mi enemigo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic salió de mi cabeza pero la serie es toda de masashi kishimoto-sama (mi héroe).

Puede que haya algo de ooc pero es intencional…y hay AU

Sasuke x Sakura

Naruto x hinata

Neji x Tenten

Gaara x Ino

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

El chocolate…mi enemigo

Se encontraba viendo la televisión, ¡no había nada interesante! Había revisado todos los canales y nada. Lo malo de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de antes. No le gustaba, ¡claro que no!, ella era una adolecente, si, pero no era tonta, ella no se enamoraba de un chico solo porque si, ya había sufrido una vez, no volvería a cometer ese error de nuevo. Pero…aun así volvió a su mente el chico…

_~Flash Back~_

_-Disculpa, ¿este es el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto un chico de tez blanca, y cabello azabache ¡El mismo de la foto! Aunque debía decir que se veía mas guapo en persona._

_-No, el es mi vecino, es aquí al frente- dijo amablemente Sakura. Estaba muy nerviosa pero no iba a dejar que el pánico le ganase, ósea, ella había estado frente a miles de personas en conciertos sin una pizca de miedo, terror o algo así, un chico no la intimidaría. Noto como el chico sonreía con arrogancia. ¿Qué estará pensando?_

_-hmp[1]…gracias- dijo fríamente el chico dándole la espalda para ir hacia el departamento de en frente._

_-que grosero- mascullo mentalmente la chica, pero no se había dado cuenta y lo dijo en voz alta._

_-hmp…molestia-dijo Sasuke mirando solo un momento para darse la vuelta de nuevo._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Miraba aburrida la televisión, estaba acostada en el sillón comiendo palomitas cuando apareció una noticia sobre Tomoko Aika.

_-Aquí me encuentro, afuera del hotel "thousand mornings[2]" debido a la desaparición de la cantante Tomoko Aika, no se han dado declaraciones hasta ahora, algunos suponen que fue secuestrada, o quizás este muerta, de todas formas estaremos al pendiente de todo lo que pase al respecto. ¡Adelante estudio!_

Sakura apago el televisor -¿¡Secuestrada!? ¿¡Muerta!? ¿Cómo se les ocurre a esos idiotas poner semejante estupidez?-dijo exaltada Sakura. Había estado mirando televisión durante todo el día, y es lo que tenia planeado hacer para el resto del día.

-¿y que quieres que piensen si desapareciste como un fantasma de ese hotel?-le dijo tenten mientras avanzaba hacia Sakura con una pancita de embarazada.

-si tienes razón… ¿Qué rayos te pusiste en el estomago?-le pregunto Sakura mirándola extrañada.

-quería ver como lucia de embarazada-dijo tenten sonriendo como niña pequeña.

Sakura suspiro. -¿Qué esta haciendo hinata?- le pregunto Sakura a tenten.

-esta en el baño, últimamente se la pasa mucho en el baño…creo que tiene problemas de estomago- esto ultimo lo dijo riendo. Era muy gracioso imaginarse a una Hinata intentando hacer sus necesidades sin tener éxito.

-Que mala eres- le dijo Sakura mirando de forma acusadora. -voy a ver si necesita algo- dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba al baño.

-¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Sakura tocando la puerta del baño.

-¡Si! ¡Salgo en un momento!- se escucho la voz de Hinata. Se escucho un ruido muy fuerte como si algo se hubiese caído.

La puerta se abrió y salió una Hinata riendo nerviosamente. Sakura la miro extrañada y se dio cuenta que en sus labios había un poco de maquillaje corrido.

-Hinata ¿te estuviste maquillando?- le pregunto divertida Sakura.

-¡y…yo cl…claro que no!-le respondió Hinata nerviosamente.

-y porque tienes maquillaje en el rostro- le dijo riendo Sakura posando su dedo en la mejilla de Hinata quitando un poco de maquillaje.

-¡Nuestra Hinata esta creciendo!- dijo riendo tenten que aparecía desde el living.

-¡Oh! ¿¡O será que lo haces para impresionar a Naruto!?-le pregunto tenten. ¡Había descubierto su motivo!

-¿que tendría de malo?- dijo Hinata mirando hacia un lado.

-¡Que romántico!-dijeron ambas chicas mientras se abrazaban y fingían besarse.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro hijo?-pregunto Sakura tocando la pancita de tenten pancita.

-¡que te parece Ramen!-le sugirió Tenten riéndose con Sakura.

Hinata inflo sus mejillas. -no es mi culpa que a ustedes no les guste nadie- dijo molesta Hinata.

Sakura sonrió -no te enojes Hinata, es muy bonito lo que haces- le dijo compresivamente Sakura.

Tenten solo rio. -de echo a mi si me gusta alguien- lo dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién te gusta?- le pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-Neji, el primo de Hinata- dijo tranquilamente tenten, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿¡Te gusta mi primo!?- le pregunto exaltada Hinata.

-¿el primo de hinata?-pregunto Sakura sin saber nada.

-Si, me gusta tu primo- dijo tenten ignorando a Sakura.

-¿y porque nunca me lo dijiste?-le pregunto Hinata también ignorando a Sakura.

-oigan… ¿no me escuchan?-pregunto Sakura al darse cuenta que ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención.

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo riendo tenten.

-¿¡me podrían decir quien es el primo de hinata!?-pregunto exaltada Sakura.

-Neji- respondieron a la vez Hinata y Tenten.

A Sakura le salió una gotita en la cabeza… ¿esa era toda la información que le entregarían?

Tenten suspiro y saco su celular comenzó a apretar algunas teclas y le mostro en su celular una foto de Neji.

-¿de donde la tomaste?-le pregunto curiosa Hinata. ¿Acaso Tenten estaba espiando a su primo?

-por favor Hinata, cualquiera que conozca a alguna de su fans club tiene fotos de Neji- dijo riendo Tenten.

-¿eres de un fans club?- le pregunto extrañada Sakura.

-Solo anónima- dijo orgullosa Tenten, no quería que Neji supiera que ella lo quería.

A Hinata y Sakura les salió una gotita de la cabeza.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del timbre.

-Que raro, no esperábamos a nadie- dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. Tenten se saco su pancita de embarazada y arrogo el cojín a su habitación.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Se escucho que golpeaban la puerta. Se dirigió a abrir lo primero que hiso fue sonreír.

-¡Sasuke-teme!- grito Naruto abrazando a Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame dobe!-le dijo molesto Sasuke.

-¿tan temprano y ya estas enojado?-le pregunto divertido Naruto.

-es tu culpa me diste mal el número y fui a parar al departamento sesenta y ocho- le dijo molesto Sasuke.

-El departamento de Hinata- pensó Naruto mientras se iba hacia la cocina a preparar ramen. -¿y quien te recibió Hinata o tenten?- pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

-no tengo idea, era una chica de cabellos rosados, muy rara- dijo Sasuke al recordar como se encontraron.

_~Flash Back~_

_-Ese dobe, no puede vivir mas lejos- mascullo enfadado Sasuke. Había caminado como nunca, además de todo el ascensor estaba descompuesto y tuvo que subir escaleras. Imagínense ¡Son nueve pisos!_

_Golpeo la puerta del departamento sesenta y ocho el que estaba escrito en el papel._

_-Disculpa, ¿este es el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunte a una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos esmeraldas, muy guapa debía admitir. ¿Naruto estaba con una chica? ¿Eso era posible?_

_-No, el es mi vecino, es aquí al frente- me respondió amable la chica, se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Sonreí con arrogancia, sucedía con todas las chicas, típico._

_-hmp…gracias- le respondí como si nada dándole la espalda para ir hacia el departamento de Naruto._

_-que grosero- mascullo la chica, ¿Quién se creía que era?_

_-hmp…molestia- le dije mirándola solo un momento, luego me di vuelta y fui donde Naruto._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-¿De cabellos rosados?- le pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Si de cabellos rosados, ¿Qué acaso estas sordo dobe?-le pregunto Sasuke con la sola intención de molestarlo.

-No…pero, que yo sepa en ese departamento solo viven Hinata y Tenten- dijo Naruto sin prestar atención a los insultos de Sasuke. ¿No será la chica del jueves? No, no podía ser ella, después de toda la otra chica era rubia ¿no?

-Dobe me estas asustando-le dijo Sasuke. Naruto estaba con la mente fuera del planeta. Normalmente Naruto nunca pensaba. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- le respondió Naruto sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

-Olvídalo- le dijo Sasuke suspirando.

-teme… ¿quieres ramen?-le pregunto Naruto entusiasmado desde la cocina.

A Sasuke le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Había pasado ¿Cuanto? ¿Unas tres horas? Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando ves que tu mejor amigo come sin parar… ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? ¿Cuántos tazones de ramen llevaba? ¿Unos cinco mil?

-¡Ah! Termine…si que tienen razón con eso de "guatita llena, corazón contento" ¡Bien! ¿Quieres ir a conocer a tus nuevas vecinas?-le pregunto Naruto sonrojado. ¿Por qué demonios Naruto se sonrojaba? ¿Qué le sucedía al dobe? ¿Acaso Naruto había dejado de comer ramen? ¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco!

-No gracias- dijo amablemente Sasuke. No quería que sus vecinas quedaran babeando por el como todas.

-¡vamos teme! ¡No seas amargado!- le dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Yo se caminar- le dijo resignado Sasuke. Si no iba donde sus vecinas, Naruto no lo dejaría en paz.

Toco el timbre y el dobe espero con ansias a que abrieran la puerta.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Abrió la puerta con calma y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Naruto-kun en su puerta?

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- grito Naruto entrando a la casa de Hinata como si fuera suya. Era su costumbre.

Vio detenidamente a Naruto, llevaba unos jeans gastados, y una remera naranja y unas zapatillas blancas.

De pronto sintió que todo se volvía negro, y no se acuerda de más…

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Hinata, hermosa como siempre. Vestía unos jeans ajustados con flores en el, una remera amarilla con corazones y unas bonitas sandalias amarillas. Estaba a punto de sonrojarse cuando se contuvo a si mismo ¡no debía comportarse así frente a su Hinata-chan! ¿Frente a _mi _Hinata-chan? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- dije mientras entraba en su casa, estaba acostumbrado a entrar así, nos teníamos confianza.

Vio a Hinata desmayarse, y como si el tiempo avanzara en forma lenta el rápidamente se acerco a afirmarla para que no cayera al piso.

-¡Hinata!-dije preocupado, ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿La asuste? ¿Tan feo soy?

-¿Qué le paso?- le pregunte a Tenten.

-se desmayo, ¿no es obvio?-le respondió Tenten con burla. -¿pueden ayudarme a llevarla a su habitación?-nos pregunto Tenten con preocupación.

-¡Claro que si!- respondí inmediatamente.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Me desperté exaltada ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¡Ah! Es mi habitación, menos mal…  
¿Qué me había sucedido? Lo ultimo que recordaba fue que Naruto vino a visitarla ¡Naruto vino a visitarla!

Se levanto lo mas rápidamente que pudo de la cama, y fue corriendo a la sala. Estaba vacía. ¿Y Sakura y Tenten?

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin despiertas!- dijo una Tenten saliendo de la cocina con un pocillo lleno de ¿chocolate?

-¿Cuánto dormí?-pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba a Tenten.

-unas cuatro horas- dijo Sakura también saliendo de la cocina con unos moldes de estrellitas.

-¡¿cuatro horas?!- pregunto exaltada Hinata. ¿Cómo durmió tanto?

-Si, tienes el sueño muy pesado eh hinata-le dijo Tenten riendo.

-¿y Naruto?- pregunto nuevamente. ¿Se habría molestado porque ella se desmayo?

-Se fue hace un rato, estuvo en tu cuarto acompañándote todo el rato- Le dijo Sakura con una mirada insinuadora.

-¿En…enserio?-pregunto nerviosa la chica de cabello azulado.

-Si, el muy baka estuvo gritando por casi media hora "¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Se nos va!"- dijo Tenten haciendo los gestos que Naruto hacia.

-No te preocupes…-le dijo Sakura a Hinata, riendo por lo bajo por el comentario de Tenten. -Dijo que volvería dentro de un rato, para ver como estabas- expreso Sakura.

Hinata miro detenidamente el chocolate que estaba en el pocillo. Tenten lo revolvía de una manera tan seductora. Lo único que amaba casi tanto como Naruto, era el chocolate. ¡Era su obsesión! Y estaba segura que Tenten lo revolvía de esa manera solo para molestarla. Ella sabia de su problema.

-¿Quieres un poco Hinata?-le pregunto divertida Tenten. Estaba viendo como Hinata miraba el pocillo, ella sabia que a Hinata le gustaba el chocolate.

-N…no-dijo Hinata tratando de contenerse, sabia lo que planeaba Tenten, ella le ofrecería chocolate, ella aceptaría gustosa, y ella comenzaría a molestarla en que iba a engordar, aun que…siempre funcionaba. ¡Maldecía al Chocolate! ¡Y a su riquísimo sabor!

-¿Segura?-dijo Tenten insinuadoramente lamiendo la cuchara de palo. Quedando así embarrada de chocolate.

-¡Dame eso!- grito Hinata lanzándose sobre el pocillo.

Tenten exploto a carcajadas, Sakura miraba a Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Se escucho el sonido del timbre. Tenten se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Naruto! ¡Hola Sasuke-san!- Saludo Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

-H…hola Tenten- Dijo Naruto mirándola extrañado. ¿Qué era eso que tenía manchado en la cara?

-hmp…-"dijo" Sasuke.

-Adelante pasen, Hinata esta en la sala- Dijo amablemente la chica de moñitos. Una amabilidad muy rara en ella.

-¡Hinata-Chan!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido, Hinata estaba en el suelo lamiendo un pocillo de chocolate.

-¡N…Naruto-kun!-grito Hinata sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¡Oh no! Se estaba comportando de _esa _manera de nuevo. ¡Siempre que veía chocolate se descontrolaba! Aun recordaba la feria del chocolate a los trece años.

_~Flash Back~_

_-¡Neji-niisan!- Exclamo Hinata feliz. Era la primera vez que en Tokio organizaban una feria del chocolate ¡¿A que bendita persona se le ocurría inventar tan magnifica feria?!_

_-Hinata, recuerda lo que dijo hiashi-sama[3] que no te acerques a mas de un metro de distancia al chocolate-le recordó su primo, el sabia muy bien el problema que tenia Hinata con el chocolate._

_-¡No te preocupes __Neji-niisan!-le dijo una feliz Hinata corriendo hacia todos los postes de comida._

_-Se que va a ocurrir algo malo…-Neji presentía que algo iba a pasar. -¡Bah! ¡Es mi imaginación!- dijo Neji dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa._

_Veinte minutos más tarde._

_-¿Cómo puede comer tanto?- murmuraban algunas personas. ¡Hinata había entrado a un concurso de comer chocolate!_

_Hinata en lo único que pensaba era en chocolate. ¿Quién gano? Por supuesto que Hinata, pero era tanto el querer comer chocolate que fue corriendo y devoro todo lo que estaba a su camino, ¡Incluso no siento piedad por un osito de chocolate!_

_~Fin Flash Back~_

-Desde ese día, ya no organizan mas ferias del chocolate-murmuro Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿ferias del chocolate?-pregunto Naruto, había escuchado lo que dijo Hinata. ¿En Tokio habían organizado una feria del chocolate? ¿Y el ramen donde quedaba? ¡El se merecía una feria del ramen! ¡No es justo!

-¡Ah…!-grito fuertemente Hinata mientras corría directo a su habitación. Se había olvidado de que estaba llena de chocolate. ¡Se había humillado ella misma! ¡Que tonta era! ¡Seguramente Naruto ya no quisiera volver a verla nunca más!

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Naruto toco el timbre. Que exasperante es este dobe, abrió la chica ¿tenten? Creo que así se llamaba, tenia embarrado algo en la cara ¿chocolate?

-¡Hola Naruto! ¡Hola Sasuke-san!- Saludo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-H…hola Tenten- dijo el dobe mirándola extrañado.

-hmp…-dije yo. ¿Qué acaso piensa dejarnos aquí?

-Adelante pasen, Hinata esta en la sala- Dijo amablemente la chica de moñitos.

-¡Hinata-Chan!- exclamo el dobe sorprendido, la chica de cabello azul estaba en el suelo lamiendo un pocillo de chocolate. ¿En donde se había ido a meter?

-¡N…Naruto-kun!-grito la chica sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué tan rara son estas chicas? Miro hacia su izquierda y hay estaba la chica de rosado, se veía muy bien cuando sonreía, ¿Qué demonios piensas Sasuke? Se abofeteo mentalmente por eso…

-Desde ese día, ya no organizan mas ferias del chocolate-murmuro la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿ferias del chocolate?-pregunto el dobe, ¿estaba hablando sola?

-¡Ah…!-grito fuertemente la chica mientras corría directo a alguna parte del departamento, debió suponer que a su habitación. Se había olvidado de que estaba llena de chocolate. ¡Se había humillado ella misma! ¡Que tonta era! ¡Seguramente Naruto ya no quisiera volver a verla nunca más!

-Iré a ver como esta-dijo la chica de moñitos.

-¡Yo te acompaño Tenten!-Dijo el dobe corriendo hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Me había quedado solo en la sala con la chica.

-Disculpa… ¿tu eres hijo de Mikoto Uchiha?-escuche que me pregunto la chica de cabello rosa. ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? ¿Me estaba siguiendo? ¿Era alguien de mi fans club?

-hmp... Si ¿porque?-le pregunte con interés. Quería saber de donde conocía a mi madre.

-¡Ah! Es mi jefa, empezare a trabajar mañana en su restaurant-dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos rosados. -Un placer, Sakura, Haruno Sakura-se presento ella, estirando la mano en forma de saludo. Dude un poco si corresponder al saludo, pero al final lo hice.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-dije tranquilamente, así que esa chica era empleada de mi madre, que interesante…

-Y… ¿en que escuela vas?- Pregunto ella tratando de hacer tema de conversa.

-hmp…- fue todo lo que conteste, no tenia ánimos de hablar.

-¡Ah ya veo!, eres de pocas palabras ¿no?, yo empiezo mañana en San Patrick- Dijo ella con una sonrisa. ¿En San Patrick? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía…

-¿Eres una de mis fans?- pregunte sin escrúpulos. Si era una de ellas quería saberlo ya mismo.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella como si no entendiera. ¿Qué acaso ella era sorda?

-Eres una de mis fans, si o no-le pregunte nuevamente, no me gustaba que dieran rodeos.

-Claro que no, jamás seria de algo como eso- me respondió indignada ella. Hmp…que buena actriz.

-Vamos, admite que te gusto- le dije yo. ¿No era más fácil admitirlo?

-El día en que llegues a gustarme, volaran los cerdos, lloverá leche y saldrá jugo del bebedero- Me dijo ella con un tono de molestia…Era tan molesta…

-Ya lo veremos Haruno, como sabes si eso sucede-Dije yo, claro que iba a suceder. ¡Todas estaban locas por Sasuke Uchiha!

-Eso veremos Uchiha-Me respondió ella. Me encantaban los retos…

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios!

Decidi hacer este capitulo un poco mas corto que los otros, para poder publicarlo mas rápidamente, ¡trabajo lo mas rápido que puedo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios! ¡Me animan a seguir! ¡En el próximo episodio…no les contare! Jajá.

**¡****LA ENCUESTA SIGUE ABIERTA!**

[1] hmp: palabra propia de Sasuke, nadie en verdad sabe lo que significa, solo el…supongo que es como decir…no, no tengo idea.

[2] thousand mornings: Mil Mañanas.

[3] Sama: Es una terminación japonesa para referirse a alguien de mayor rango que tu, como por ejemplo "hokage-sama"

¡Gracias!

**Kaikiaku**

**Chica_Deidara**

**Nadia**

**Sukii**

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**Ale**

**Kikey**  
**  
66sakura99**

HinaUchiha

**Nekiita**

PD: les juro es mi primer fic, si quieren revisan mi perfil…


	4. ¡Mi primer dia de clases!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic salió de mi cabeza pero la serie es toda de masashi kishimoto-sama (mi héroe).

Puede que haya algo de ooc pero es intencional…y hay AU

SasukexSakura

Narutoxhinata

NejixTenten

GaaraxIno

Pedí una critica en "criticas a la carta" de "los malos fics y sus autores"  
de ahora en adelante los "flash Back" estarán solo con letra cursiva, para mejor entendimiento.  
Y corregiré más mi ortografía…

¡Un cambio, una nueva vida!

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**¡Mi primer día de clases!**

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¡Llevaba todo el santo día pensando en ese chico! Bueno… mas bien, en sus palabras ¿Quién rayos se creía el para juzgarla de esa manera? ¿Dios? Pero claro que a ella jamás iba a gustarle semejante patán. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! A pesar de todas sus palabras…ella aun se acordaba de su "gran" encuentro…

_-El día en que llegues a gustarme, volaran los cerdos, lloverá leche y saldrá jugo del bebedero- __le dije con un notable tono de molestia… ¡Este chico es tan desesperante!_

_-Ya lo veremos Haruno, como sabes si eso sucede-Me Dijo el, claro que jamás iba suceder. ¡Sakura Haruno no se enamoraba de estúpidos! ¿Acaso el me llamo por mi apellido? ¿Quién le daba el derecho?_

_-Eso veremos Uchiha-__le respondí yo. Amaba los retos, y ella no iba a perder este._

-Solo espero que _no_ vuelen los cerdos, llueva leche o salga jugo del bebedero…-dijo Sakura suspirando. Era lunes ¡Su primer día de clases! Ingresaban a las ocho de la mañana, aun eran las siete. Normalmente ella se quedaba dormida con mucha facilidad, pero ayer ¡casi no pudo pegar un ojo!, ¡Tenia unas ojeras enormes! ¡Bendito seas Maquillaje!

-¿Volar los cerdos, llover leche, salir jugo del bebedero? ¿Eso es científicamente posible?- Le pregunto Tenten mientras entraba en su habitación.

-No lo creo- Dijo Sakura acostada sobre su cama, ya estaba bañada y vestida, lista para el primer día de clases, su uniforme consistía en una falda negra con rayas rojas a la escocesa, le llegaba a una mano arriba de la rodilla. Blusa blanca, corbata negra, bucaneras[1] y zapatos escolares. Llevaba el cabello suelto ¡le encantaba su pelo! Se podría decir que era lo que mas le gustaba de ella.

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto Tenten con preocupación. Y se sentaba al lado mío. Tenten llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo a diferencia que ella usaba ballerinas[2] en los pies. ¡Por primera vez había visto a Tenten con un peinado que no sean sus chongitos! Esta vez llevaba el cabello en dos coletas bajas. Se le veía muy bien.

-No nada, por cierto, ¿cada cuando te sueltas el cabello?- Me estire sobre la cama y mire a Tenten a los ojos.

-Bueno… quería comenzar el nuevo año de clases con algo diferente ¿no te gusta?- Me pregunto ella con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-C…claro que no, ¡me encanta!-moví mis manos de arriba hacia abajo. Intentando aclarar la situación.

-¡Gracias!- Me dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama. -¡Vamos a tomar desayuno!- Me dijo ella nuevamente mientras me levantaba con una mano. ¡Que fuerza tenia!

-¡Vamos!- le dije yo, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Que bien huele!- dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba en la mesa. ¡Había un aroma delicioso!

Hinata salió por la puerta con una bandeja de panqueques con manjar. Se veía delicioso también. Ella llevaba el mismo uniforme mío, sin ninguna diferencia. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto también. Pero ella llevaba el delantal de cocina encima de la ropa.

-¡Hinata es la mejor cocinera de aquí!- dijo Tenten con una enorme sonrisa. Debía amar la comida de Tenten.

Hinata deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa y se fue nuevamente a la cocina. Al instante Tenten cogió unos cuatro o cinco panqueques. Yo cogí dos y espere a que Hinata regresara para empezar a comer.

Hinata volvió con tres tazas de café en otra bandeja. Se sentó en la mesa y cogió dos panqueques.

-¡Itadakimasu![3]- Dijimos Hinata y yo. Miramos a Tenten y estaba con la boca llena de panqueques. ¿Cuánto podía comer?

-¡Igakemascgh!- dijo Tenten aun con la boca llena de panqueques. No le se entendía nada pero pudimos deducir que significaba "itadakimasu"

Comimos sin ninguna prisa todo en silencio, pero no un silencio malo, era perfecto.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-grito Hinata levantándose de la mesa. Y corriendo hacia la cocina, regreso rápidamente sin el delantal y agarro su bolso. Era blanco con lunares naranjos ¡que más se podía esperar de Hinata!

-Tiene razón- dije yo mientras veía el reloj. Eran diez para las ocho. Y el colegio estaba a veinticinco minutos a pie.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo Tenten agarrando su bolso, era negro con mariposas blancas. Y tenía un llavero de panda en el cierre.

-Bien…- dije yo resignada siguiendo a Tenten, tuve que correr para seguirle el paso. Mi bolso era rosa con corazones rosados oscuros.

Estábamos corriendo, no éramos muy rápidas, pero tampoco tan lentas. De pronto sentimos que nos tocaban la bocina.

-Viejos verdes- murmuro Tenten. Yo me reí y Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿N…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san?- pregunto Hinata en voz baja. Yo mire sorprendida al auto plateado. Era un _ME 412_[4]

En la ventana del copiloto estaba Naruto.

-¡Vengan chicas! ¡Suban!- Grito Naruto desde el auto.

Sakura vio que adentro del auto del conductor estaba Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado, debía molestarle que nos lleve a la escuela.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos chicas!- les dije al momento de subirme al auto. Me senté justo en la parte trasera del asiento de Sasuke.

-S…si- murmuro Hinata subiéndose al auto y quedando en medio de Tenten y yo.

Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, siempre me había gustado ver el paisaje, aunque aquí no hay mucho que ver, de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba, subí la mirada y estaba Sasuke mirándome.

-Imbécil- dije mentalmente al ver que el muy desgraciado me había guiñado el ojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos. Sasuke aparco el auto, y nos bajamos, caminamos todos en dirección a la entrada. Naruto iba conversando con Hinata, bueno…Naruto hablaba, Hinata solo estaba en silencio asintiendo de vez en cuando. Tenten iba caminando con migo y Sasuke.

-¡Neji!- grito Tenten a un chico de cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos color perla como los de Hinata. Era el chico de la foto. Tenten fue corriendo hacia el chico y se abrazaron y entraron juntos al colegio.

Yo me quede sola con Sasuke, lo cual me incomodaba hasta cierto punto, si… era tan callado, ególatra, egoísta, ¡y todo lo malo del mundo! Pero aun así ella no podía decir que no era bonito…

-Mi madre dijo que llegaras puntual hoy- Dijo Sasuke con voz calmada, sin siquiera mirarme. ¡Odiaba cuando hacia eso!

-¿No podrías ser más comunicativo?- le pregunte yo ignorando su comentario anterior. No me había dado cuenta pero se veía muy bien con el uniforme escolar, Una camisa blanca con corbata negra igual a la mía, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras. Además… ¡Se veía endemoniadamente sexi con la camisa afuera del pantalón!

-No- me respondió el cortante. No le pregunte nada más. Tampoco quería que mi vecino ya llegado se enojara con migo. -hn…molestia- me dijo el con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Eres increíble!- Le dije enojada y camine mas a prisa para alejarme de el.

-Lo se- Murmuro el con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-Maldito ególatra… ese Uchiha- murmure yo, algunas personas me miraban raro pero poco me importo.

Entre a la sala de clases, todos me miraba curiosos. ¿Qué nunca habían visto a una chica con cabello rosa?

Me senté en el último asiento de la sala, los puestos eran compartidos pero de todas formas me senté allí.

Pude reconocer a un solo chico. ¡Claro! ¡El fan de Tomoko! Seguía usando el mismo traje verde…que raro. Note que me miraba, eso me puso nerviosa.

-H…hola-dijo el con un sonrojo y acercándose a mi.

-Hola- dije yo correspondiendo al saludo. El se sentó frente a mí, me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eres nueva?- me pregunto… en su forma "normal" se veía mas relajado.

-¿Se nota mucho?- le pregunte apenada. No quería que todo el mundo supiera que llego una chica nueva y con cabello rosa.

-No, para nada- dijo el con un sonrojo nuevamente. -¿Qué edad tienes?- me pregunto el, con estrellitas en los ¿ojos?

-dieciséis- le respondí yo con una sonrisa.

-¡Estas en la primavera de la juventud!- dijo con euforia el chico, levantaba sus manos en forma de puño y decía unas cosas que _no _alcance a comprender…

Así tocaron el timbre de ingreso a clases y llego nuestra tutora. Creo que se llamaba Kurenai…  
Hinata se sentó conmigo así que estaba más relajada. No fue necesaria la presentación de los alumnos nuevos, ya que la profesora quería comenzar ya con la materia, y ¡que bien! Ya que no había ensayado nada de lo que tenia que decir. Kurenai también era nuestra profesora de matemáticas así que comenzamos con "Ecuaciones Irracionales" La verdad no entendía mucho ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no asistía a mis clases particulares, por mi carrera de cantante.

-¿no entiendes verdad?- me pregunto Hinata en voz baja al ver que yo miraba a la profesora como si hablara en francés.

-La verdad no, lo siento- le dije también en voz baja a Hinata, ¡No entendía absolutamente nada! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esta X ahí?!

-Mira es muy fácil, solo debes elevar cada miembro de la ecuación en una o más veces a las potencias que correspondan para eliminar sucesivamente las raíces que contengan la incógnita- me dijo Hinata señalándome sus apuntes de cuaderno. ¡Que inteligente era! ¡Y yo aun seria sin comprender!

-Hinata, gracias por ayudarme pero siento que me estas hablando en chino mandarín-le dije apenaba, en realidad yo no era tonta ni nada de eso, solo era la falta de practica.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo en casa- me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡La quería tanto!

-¡gracias!, por cierto… ¿Tenten se junta mucho con tu primo?- le pregunte con curiosidad, ya que ellos dos estaban sentados dos asientos mas adelante de nosotros y conversaban animadamente.

-Ellos han sido mejores amigos por casi tres años, cuando Tenten llego a este colegio, era muy callada, un día mi primo la ofendió, y la verdadera Tenten salió de ella. ¡Deberías haber visto la cantidad de insultos que Tenten le decía! Al día siguiente mi primo se sintió mal y le pidió disculpas, desde ahí que son inseparables… Tenten esta enamorada de el, yo se que mi primo también la quiere; solo que no se a dado cuenta…- Dijo Hinata viendo con ojos de madre a Tenten y a Neji.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- dije yo, ¡Que bonita historia! ¡Me alegro mucho por Tenten!

Las horas se pasaron muy rápido, no había visto al imbécil de Sasuke, bueno al menos no en los recesos, solo en clases pero no le tome mucha importancia. Ya era la hora de salida. Me encontraba caminando hacia la salida. ¡Debía apurarme! ¡Comenzaba mi turno de trabajo en media hora! Y no tenia transporte.

-¡Hey!- Escuche que alguien me dijo, gire mi cabeza y era Sasuke desde su hermoso auto plateado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte cortante, no quería pasar mas tiempo cerca de el.

-Sube, te llevare al trabajo de mi madre- me dijo Sasuke con voz calmada.

-No gracias- le respondí cortante, nunca me subiría a un auto con el incluido en el.

-Tampoco es de mi agrado llevarte, mi madre me dijo a si que sube- me respondió con un tono cortante.

-Ha- me burle mientras subía al auto… ¡me subí igual! ¡Que tonta!

No pasaron más de veinte minutos y ya habíamos llegado. Me baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada, Sasuke estaba detrás mío, entramos al restaurant y yo me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefa. Yo toque la puerta pero Sasuke entro sin siquiera pedir permiso. ¡Que grosero! La madre de Mikoto al verlo se le ilumino la cara, se nota que lo quería mucho.

-¡Sasuke-chan!-Dijo eufórica la madre de Sasuke. Se paro de su asiento y se fue a abrazarlo.

Yo me reí por la forma en que trataba a su hijo _"Chan"_ Ella me miro y yo pare de reír.

-¡Hola Sakura!- me saludo efusivamente dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Mikoto-le respondí al saludo.

-Tu uniforme está en tú casillero- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!- le respondí yo apunto de salir de la habitación.

-¡Sakura!- me dijo ella viendo como yo casi salía de la habitación.

-¿Si?-le dije yo mirándola.

-Por lo visto ya conoces a mi hijo Sasuke, el ahora es mi sustituto- me dijo ella con una sonrisa mas grande esta vez.

-¿Que?-le pregunte yo. ¿Sasuke seria el remplazo de Mikoto? ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

-¡Si!, yo me iré de vacaciones a Madrid, iré a visitar a mi esposo- dijo ella con un tono de voz que reflejaba nostalgia. -Por lo mismo Sasuke estará encargado del restaurant- dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-le pregunte yo. Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo… ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas?

-Por tres meses- dijo una feliz Mikoto. Se dirigía hacia la puerta. -¡Ya me voy Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan!- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta. ¿Ella me había llamado Sakura-_chan_?

-¡Ah! Si… Sakura-chan, Sasuke va a vigilar tu desempeño en el trabajo toda la semana, para ver que trabajo te va a tocar- dijo ella con su cabeza en la puerta, y luego ¡Salió!

Un momento… ¡Sasuke me va a vigilar el resto de la semana! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Por qué a mí? Me di cuenta que Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia ¿Qué estará pensando?

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Estábamos llegando al trabajo, Ella se bajo e igual yo caminamos hacia la entrada, Yo estaba detrás de ella, entramos al restaurant y yo iba hacia la oficina de mi madre. Sakura toco la puerta ¡Ha! Yo solamente entre, después de todo ¡yo era el hijo de la jefa! Mi madre al verme puso una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke-chan!-Dijo eufórica mi madre. Se paro de su asiento y vino a abrazarme.

Vi que Sakura se reía, debió ser por el sufijo que mi madre me había puesto. Mi madre miro a Sakura y ella guardo silencio.

-¡Hola Sakura!- La saludo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla. ¿Tanta confianza tenían?

-Buenas tardes Sra. Mikoto-le dijo Sakura.

-Tu uniforme está en tú casillero- le dijo mi madre

-¡Si!- le dijo Sakura y estaba por salir de la habitación

-¡Sakura!- dijo mi madre al ver que Sakura iba a salir de la habitación.

-¿Si?-le dijo Sakura mirando a mi mama.

-Por lo visto ya conoces a mi hijo Sasuke, el ahora es mi sustituto- dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa. Yo sonreí.

-¿Que?-le pregunto Sakura. ¡Ha! No podía creerlo

-¡Si!, yo me iré de vacaciones a Madrid, iré a visitar a mi esposo- Dijo mi madre con un tono de nostalgia. -Por lo mismo Sasuke estará encargado del restaurant- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-le pregunte yo. Parecía que no me quisiera cerca. ¡Lastima Sakura!

-Por tres meses- dijo feliz mi madre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¡Ya me voy Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan!- dijo ella saliendo por la puerta. ¿Ella la llamo "Sakura-Chan"?

-¡Ah! Si… Sakura-chan, Sasuke va a vigilar tu desempeño en el trabajo toda la semana, para ver que trabajo te va a tocar- dijo ella con su cabeza en la puerta, y luego se fue. Yo sonreí con superioridad, ¡Yo era genial! De pronto me fije que Sakura hacia muecas muy raras. Que rara era.

Bueno… iba a estar con Sakura toda una semana. En el colegio y en el trabajo. ¡No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad!

To be continue…

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Para la ecuación tuve que usar a mi hermano! Ya que yo recién pase a segundo, y ellos están en tercero…

¡Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto! Me había quedado sin internet, mi mamá no tenía dinero…pero aproveche el tiempo para escribir.

¡I'm Sorry!

Decidí hacer los capítulos un poco más cortos de lo convencional para lograr más capítulos…y más ideas para mí. Jeje.

En el próximo capitulo… Mm… ¡lo esperaran! jajá

[1] Bucaneras: son calcetas pero son muy largas de modo que se junten y hagan un acordeón en la pantorrilla. ¡Son muy bonitas! ¡Yo tengo! jajá

[2]Ballerinas: son unos zapatos como los que usa Tenten en la serie. Son muy lindos ¡Yo tengo! (de nuevo)

[3] Itadakimasu: ¡Buen provecho!

[4] ME 412: ¡Amo este auto! Es demasiado bonito. Aquí les dejo una foto.

H t t p : / / w w w . c r o w f o o t d o d g e . c o m / i m a g e s / f u n / 2 0 0 4 - C h r y s l e r - M E 4 1 2 - C o n c e p t - 1 2 8 0 . j p g

(Junta los espacios para ingresar)

Special Thanks to:

**Setsuna17**

**Kaikiaku**

**Nekiita**

**Hatake-kate**  
_(Neji si aparecerá, no te preocupes.)_

**Chica_deidara**

-------

Atte:

_**CherryChubi**_


	5. ¡IMPORTANTE! una disculpa

Hola todos, y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta… digamos... carta de disculpa.

Como saben mi fan Fic (los que la han leído) estuvo fuera de "el mapa" por algunos meses, y eso fue debido a que primero que nada no tuve tiempo para escribir, lo segundo es que me habían quitado el internet debido a "la crisis económica en chile" mi familia no tenia los recursos para seguir pagando, por suerte he vuelto (obvio con el internet)

Pero… no sabía con que cara presentarme aquí en después de ni siquiera dejar un aviso, tampoco lo hice porque esto fue sencillamente muy rápido y no sabía como empezar… de nuevo, lo siento mucho.

El otro día, mas exactamente el 15/07/09 hable con una amiga por MSN, ella me pregunto si iba a seguir con el Fic, y… no sabia muy bien como responderle, principalmente porque no se como ustedes van a tomar esto, quizás estén molestos, además no podía sencillamente llegar aquí y decir: "hola siento los meses en que no escribí pero aquí tienen otro capi…"

¿Con que cara lo haría?

Bueno pero aquí me ven, con la cara de YO, ya que es la única que tengo…no tengo mucho que decir realmente, solo nuevamente, lo siento.

Y esa es la cuestión… ¿Quieren que siga con este Fic? Aceptare sea cual sea su decisión, después de todo, el lector y su opinión es lo mas importante en una escritora. Bueno…en mi opinión.

¿Quieren que siga con este Fic?

Ustedes deciden. si aceptan me demoraria uno o dos dias en publicarlo. (lo que sige, el capitulo 5)  
y podria subir un capitulo por semana creo yo.

Sayonara

_**CherryChubi**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Una búsqueda!

¡SIP! Esto no tiene que ver en nada con el tema de arriba,

Y se que no es el lugar para decirlo pero.

Estoy buscando un Fic,

Alguna pista, un rastro lo que sea.

**Ni siquiera se el nombre del titulo o su autora. Ni siquiera la pagina en donde lo leí.**

**Era un Sasusaku, por lo que me puedo acordar, se contaba la historia en pasado, Sakura recordaba todo desde su subconsciente, debían encontrar una clave en el para escapar de un "coma" (a ella la ayuda su Sakura interior, pero no es el inner si no es casi su subconsciente) al parecer… lo mismo con Sasuke. Cuentan como se conocieron, al parecer Sakura era muy importante y a Sasuke le asignan la misión de tenerla en su casa, obvio secuestrada. Mientras el se acostaba con cualquiera que pasaba, Sakura estaba encerrada en la habitación, y así se desarrolla, ella recuerda toda la historia de amor que vivió con Sasuke, y debe lograr despertar para salvar a Sasuke de la condena que le van a imponer por ese "secuestro".**

Muchas gracias por leer, y si alguien tiene alguna pista de el, me animaría mucho, ese Fan Fic es mi favorito de todos los tiempos, lo leí hace unos años y jamás me olvidare de el. Tenía unos 50 y tantos capítulos…

Arigato.

_**CherryChubi**_


	6. ¡Una declaracion, sorpresas!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, este Fic salió de mi cabeza pero la serie es toda de masashi kishimoto-sama (mi héroe).

Puede que haya algo de ooc pero es intencional…y hay AU

SasukexSakura

Narutoxhinata

NejixTenten

GaaraxIno (aparecerá pronto)

Recuerden que el pasado estará con _letra cursiva_

Y algo que agrego, habrá una pequeña conversación, todas aquellas conversaciones que sean por algún tipo de aparato (teléfono, carta, todo eso. Menos la directa) será con letra subrayada

¡Un cambio, una nueva vida!

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Una declaración, sorpresas!

¡Esto era increíble! ¡Solo ha pasado un día y ya no quiero volver al trabajo! ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡El observa todo lo que hago, es como si tuviese un ojo mágico!

-Maldito Uchiha y su ojo mágico- dije mientras suspiraba cansada. Era martes. Hoy fue mi segundo día de clases. No paso nada interesante… ¡Ah! Si… una chica rubia se me apareció y me dijo algo sobre el Uchiha… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Bah! Ni me interesa… En el trabajo el Uchiha me atormento durante todo el día, ¡Hasta al baño me seguía! Es increíble…

-Al parecer tuviste un mal día en el trabajo- Me dijo Tenten mientras entraba a la casa. Ella había estado trabajando en el registro civil.

-Ni te imaginas…-Ni si quiera me voltee a mirarla, ya me imaginaba su rostro, mirándome con diversión. Me acuerdo cuando dio el agua helada mientras yo me bañaba… prometí vengarme… y lo hare…pronto.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Ino esta mañana?- me pregunto curiosa acercándose a mi.

-¿Quién es Ino?- le pregunte con una cara de interrogante.

-La chica rubia- me dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-¡Ah! Bueno, primero me dijo algo sobre…bueno, algo dijo, luego me dijo algo sobre "Uchiha", la verdad es que no le preste atención…- dije pensativa recordando lo de la mañana. ¡Claro, ahora lo recordaba!

_Estaba sentada tranquilamente en mi pupitre, no molestaba a nadie, excepto al Uchiha que se molestaba cada ves que yo fingía mirarlo y luego hacia otra cosa, que divertido era molestarlo._

_-¡Hey! Frente sota- Sentí que me hablaban por la espalda… un momento, ¿Frente sota? Si tengo una frente amplia… pero… ¡Quien se cree esa zorra para tratarme así! _

_-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte sin interés mirándola. Era rubia, cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo[1], ojos celestes, no era fea, pero me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y se veía horrible desde esta perspectiva. ¡Ha!_

_-¿Disculpa?- me dijo ella mirándome indignada, al parecer le molesto que le contestara de esa manera._

_-Disculpa aceptada, cerda- Se que cuando eres nueva debes ser amable con las personas, pero ella se metió con mi frente, y nadie se mete con ella. _

_-¡Ha! Eres una grosera. Bueno no voy a perder mi tiempo con personas como tu- me dijo ella mirándome desaprobatoriamente como si de un objeto "feo" se tratara. _

_-Me da lo mismo- le respondí mirando hacia otro lado. _

_-Solo una cosa frente sota, no te acerques a Sasuke-kun, o lo lamentaras- me dijo, mientras se daba una media vuelta y se marchaba._

_-¿ah, que fue lo ultimo que me dijo?- me pregunte en voz alta. _

-Bueno…ya te ganaste a Ino de enemiga, pero no te conviene hacerte de malas con Karin- Me dijo Tenten saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café, ¡se veía delicioso!

-¿Quién es Karin?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a la mesa a tomarme su café.

-Solo la mas zorra de todas las zorras del universo, ella es la presidenta del fans club "amamos a Sasuke", En verdad una estupidez- me dijo ella yéndose hacia la cocina de nuevo, a traer otro café, supongo…

-¿Y que?- le dije yo dando un sorbo al café. ¡Puaj! No tenía azúcar. ¡Odiaba las cosas que no tenían azúcar!

-Como que "¿Y que?", ella es mala, el año pasado a una compañera de curso, solo por pedirle a Sasuke su teléfono, ella cogió una toalla higiénica y le puso tinta roja, se la pego en la espalda, la chica estuvo durante todo el día con la toalla puesta- dijo ella con pena. -A la chica la tuvieron que cambiar de escuela…- dijo ella nuevamente sentándose en la mesa.

De pronto se sintió el ruido del timbre. Tenten se paro y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto entrando como si fuera a su casa. Se acerco a nosotras y se sentó en una silla. Que raro que no este con el Uchiha. -¿No esta Hinata cierto?- nos pregunto el mirándonos a ambas.

-Esta trabajando- dijo Tenten sentándose en la silla.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Tenten y yo nos miramos curiosas y luego observamos a Naruto. ¡Estaba sonrosado!

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia, hacíamos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertido.

-Fase del plan conquistar a Hinata sin que se de cuenta para que le guste Naruto aunque ya es muy obvio- dijo Tenten mirando por unos conos de papel.

-Eres muy original para inventar nombres- le dije yo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Shh…! ¡No te rías! ¡Nos pueden Escuchar!-dijo Tenten mientras escondía mi cabeza entre los matorrales de la plaza.

-Muy bien Naruto, primero hazle un cumplido- dije yo a un walkie talkie[2]

-¡Tarado, primero debes saludarla, además, esa no es Hinata!- le dijo Tenten con frustración al walkie talkie. Al ver lo que el rubio hacia.

-¡Hey Sakura! Mira que linda se ve Hinata con ese vestido blanco- me dijo Tenten, ¡Tenia razón, se veía hermosa!

-¡OK! Ahora acércate a la verdadera Hinata y dile esto "Si el mundo fuera un lucero... tu serías mi luz preferida"- le dije a Naruto.

-¡Dios que eres creativa!- se rio Tenten de mi cumplido. ¿Qué? A mi me pareció lindo.

-Espera… creo que tenemos problemas- le dije a Tenten ya que notaba algo raro en el walkie talkie… por alguna extraña razón escuchaba otras voces.

-Debe haber interceptado otro walkie- me dijo Tenten. ¿De donde saco eso?

-Supongo… Oh Kami-sama ¡Naruto!- me horrorice con mis propias palabras.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?, espera… oh…- reacciono Tenten, suponiendo que ya se habría dado cuenta.

-¡Exacto, que cosa le habrá dicho Naruto!- dije yo temiendo lo peor.

-¡Naruto, misión abordada!- Gritó Tenten hacia Naruto

-¡Idiota, deberías haber usado el walkie talkie!- Le dije. Ops…Hinata estaba mirando.

-¡Corre!- dijo Tenten corriendo fuera de los arbustos, pero no se dio cuenta y callo al piso. Yo le había atado las agujetas de los zapatos

-¡Eso te enseñara a no molestarme mientras me baño!- Reí yo mientras avanzaba, pero Tenten fue mas lista y me agarro del pie. ¡Maldita inteligente! Caí al suelo al igual que a ella.

-¡Eso te enseñara que todo en la vida se devuelve querida amiga!- me dijo ella, levantándose con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, si, como sea!- le dije sonriendo, me levante de igual manera.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- Me invito ella.

-¡Claro!-le respondí caminando. En realidad me quede pensando en Naruto, pobrecito el no se lo merecía… pero… Tenten me estaba invitando un helado, seria grosero rechazar su propuesta. ¡Si claro!

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

Ni siquiera sabia porque le había pedido ayuda a Sakura y a Tenten, ah… si, son amigas de Hinata. ¡Pero esto era demasiado! ¿Como se les ocurre vestirme con terno?. Y además de todo, negro, ¡no tiene nada de vida! ¿Qué hay del naranjo?

_-Debes lucir elegante para conquistar a Hinata- me dijo Sakura mientras me ponía el saco._

_-No debes olvidar los modales- Me sugirió Tenten._

_-¡Y sobre todo… se tu mismo!- me dijo nuevamente Sakura._

-¡Se tu mismo!- dije yo en modo de burla, si fuera yo mismo no estaría con este saco.

-Fase del plan conquistar a Hinata sin que se de cuenta para que le guste Narutoaunque ya es muy obvio- Dijo Tenten por un auricular que tenia en mi oreja, era para ayuda, ellas con el walkie talkie y yo con eso. ¡Yo quería ser un espía! Un momento… ¿Aunque ya es muy…? Oh, ahí esta Hinata.

-Muy bien Naruto, primero hazle un cumplido- me dijo Sakura por el auricular.

-¡Eres como una rosa Hinata-chan!- le dije yo con una rosa en la boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Pervertido!- Grito la chica corriendo. ¿Por qué Hinata corre así?

-¡Tarado, primero debes saludarla, además, esa no es Hinata!- me dijo Tenten. Oh… cierto, esa no es Hinata.

-¡OK! Ahora acércate a la verdadera Hinata y dile esto "Si el mundo fuera un pañuelo... tu serías mi moco preferido- me dijo nuevamente Sakura. ¡Ha! ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese…? ¿Por qué mi auricular chicharrea y escucho otras voces? ¡Bah! Que importa.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- Le dije yo mientras me sentaba en una banca junto a ella. Estábamos en el parque, escogí este lugar porque a las chicas les gusta… y porque Tenten y Sakura me obligaron…

-H…Hola Nar…Naruto-kun- me dijo ella con una voz muy tierna. ¡Que linda se veía con esa ropa! ¡Sin duda el Blanco le venia a Hinata!

Me arrodille y le entregué la flor -Si el mundo fuera un pañuelo… tu serias mi moco preferido- le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Que?- me dijo ella asqueada. ¿Asqueada? ¿Qué hice mal? Comencé a escuchar unas raras voces desde el auricular.

-¡Naruto, misión abordada!- Sentí que gritaba Tenten. Un momento… ¿Gritaba? ¿Ella no debería hablarme por el auricular? ¡Oh! ¡Estoy en problemas! ¡Hinata estaba mirándolas!

-Naruto ¿Qué hacen Tenten y Sakura en esos arbustos?- me pregunto ella. ¿No tartamudeo?

-Hinata… la verdad, es que ellas me ayudaron- le dije con un poco de pena en la mirada.

-¿te ayudaron, a que?- me volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la cara llena de dudas. ¿Por qué no tartamudeaba?

-Hinata… tu… tu me gustas- Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]-[o]

-¿No crees que estuvo mal dejarlos a los dos ahí?- Le pregunte a Tenten, aun sentía un poco de pena.

-¡Claro que no! Naruto debe decirle por el mismo- me respondió ella comiendo su helado. Era uno de chocolate. ¡Que bueno que Hinata no estaba aquí o ya se lo habría devorado!

-¡Hey! ¡Mira es Neji!- le dije a Tenten en modo de burla. Mientras comía mi helado de cereza.

-¿Dónde?- me pregunto ella mirando hacia todos lados.

-Tranquila, era una bro…- Quise decir pero fui interrumpida por un grito enorme

-¡Miren es Tomoko Aika!- ¡oh, oh! Estábamos en problemas.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me gustaron mucho!

Sakura_Toushiro y sakurita123 muchas gracias, ese era el Fic que buscaba, lastima que ya no esta en esa pagina, además que lo busque en otra y estaba a modo de Zanessa. ¡Que cosas esto del plagio! Me sorprendo. Pero muchas gracias.

[1] Cola de caballo: para los que no las conocen son esas colas que se hacen a la mitad de la cabeza, la que usa Ino en la serie.

[2] walkie talkie: Los walkie-talkie típicos se parecen a un transceptor telefónico, ligeramente más grande, pero construido como una sola unidad, con una antena que sobresale por la parte superior de la unidad. En ambientes donde el auricular de un teléfono es deficiente para ser oído por el usuario, el altavoz de un walkie-talkie puede ser escuchado por el usuario y su entorno inmediato.

El proximo capitulo sera publicado el: 21/07/09

**CherryChubi**


End file.
